The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time
by Nate Hunter
Summary: Join the Hero of Time from his earliest adventures until he defeats Ganon, as he faces a destiny he never asked for.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time Prologue 

In the land of Hyrule, long ago, there was a boy named Link. He had spent the full eight years of his life in the forest of the Great Deku Tree, protected from the influence of darkness. He had friends among the Kokiri, those he lived with, but he suspected full well that he was not a true Kokiri, and he had reasons to believe this.

The first of these reasons were his memories of a time of fire and death, vague and shadowed, but ever present, especially in his dreams. A time when he and his mother had not been in the forest. He prayed to Falor, the goddess of courage, every night that he might not have the dreams. His prayers seemed to be answered, but his dreams were now of something different, but equally terrifying.

The second of these reasons was the more obvious one. He was eight years old and still no Fairy had come to be his partner. Every day, he went about routine, practicing and being bullied by Mido, and every night he wished that his fairy would finally come. His more recent dreams did indeed have a fairy in them, but he wanted to know when it would be his turn.

Then, one day, something amazing happened to Link. Something that would change his life forever, and make him more than any Kokiri had ever been, more than any being had ever been. And it all started when his wish came true, before he even awoke.


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time Chapter 1  
Link's Awakening 

"Navi! Come to me Navi, my child," called the great Deku Tree. His eyes were old and growing grey, but he still possessed the fullest authority of the forest, and his deep, yet soft, voice, was not heard by any but those whom he wished to hear it.

"I am here, great one," said a high pitched voice, very feminine, yet very demanding. She had known her purpose would not be the same as those of the other fairies, but she had never known quite what it would be. "What do you wish of me, great one?"

"There is a boy in this forest," the Deku Tree said.

"Oh, great," Navi said. "How many Kokiri boys are there? Oh wait, all of them have fairies already!"

"Listen to me, Navi, and heed well my words," the tree said, a gleam in his eyes. "There is yet one boy in this forest who has no fairy. This is your time and his, you will go find him, and bring him to me. Hurry, my daughter, for time is drawing short. Hurry and bring him to me."

"The one without a fairy," she whispered in awe. "He means the one they call Link! I've gotta find him, and fast!" She flew in a rush out of the Deku Tree's land in the forest, and flew off towards the Kokiri shop.

"Hello fairy," said a girl, Thessa, sitting on the canopy of the shop.

"Hey," Navi replied, looking around the small town. Link was nowhere in sight! [Where could he possibly be?] Navi flew off towards the exercise field, where, still having no luck, she turned abruptly around. [In his house! Hurry girl, the Deku Tree won't accept not finding him as an excuse.]

Rushing off through the air towards the tree where Link lived, she hit the fence, and then, quickly shaking off her shock, flew through it and into the tree.

"Link! The Deku Tree calle," she stopped abruptly, seeing that not only was he indeed in his home, but still sleeping. "Shoot. How can the Deku Tree want to talk to someone as lazy as this? I sure as sunlight can't figure it out." Deciding against just leaving, she started flying around his face and yelling at him. "Hey, kid! Link! Li-ink! Wake up!"

Link, still mostly asleep, heard the yelling and swatted at the fly over his face. Blinking his eyes, he got up and looked around.

"Rude little ingrate," Navi said. "I shouldn't even let you know this, but the Deku Tree sent me to be your partner."

"A, a fairy partner? I can't believe this!" Link looked at Navi's small figure, floating over his table, and a smile of pure joy filled his face. "I can't wait to show Mido! And, and Saria."

"Yeah, sure, but that'll have to wait," Navi said, remembering what the Deku Tree had said. "I'm supposed to be bringing you to see the Deku Tree first thing."

Link grinned even more at this. "I get a fairy AND an audience with the Deku Tree on the same day? This is great! Mido will be so jealous! Let's go, uhh, what's your name?"

"I'm Navi," she said, flying over to land on his nose. "And I am not here so you can make Mido jealous! No matter how rude and mean he may be."

"All right," Link said, getting up and eating a bit of bread and some berries. "Let's go, then." He headed out of the house and jumped to the ground, planning to go straight to the Deku Tree. When he looked up though, he saw someone in the way.

"Oh Link," she said, her green hair blowing a bit in the breeze. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm so happy to see that you finally have a fairy partner. We can go and talk about some things if you'd like."

"Sorry Saria," he said, a bit downcast. "I have to go see the Deku Tree. Maybe later we can talk, okay?"

"You get to see the Deku Tree? That's such an honor Link! I won't hold you up any more, go on." She turned around and glanced back, a smile on her face. "I'll see you later Link!" She then headed off into the woods.

"What more could possibly go wrong," Link muttered, jumping across the small islands to the Deku Tree's cove. Then he looked up, only to see Mido guarding the way.

"So, what brings you here, Link? Trying to see why the Great Deku Tree hasn't sent you a fairy yet?" Mido sneered at Link as he walked up, and then he blocked the way. "Sorry, but if you don't have a fairy, you can't see the Deku Tree at all."

"Jerk," Navi said, hopping onto Link's nose and looking at Mido. "The Deku Tree sent for Link, and you'd better let him through!"

"I have a fairy partner, Mido. And she told me that the Great Deku Tree wants to see me. Maybe you should go and ask for yourself?"

"Umm, no thanks," Mido said, brushing back his rusty red hair. "But, I can't let you go through here until you have, umm, a sword and a shield, yeah! That's right, a sword and a shield."

"But the Great Deku Tree sent for m..." Link was cut off as Mido shoved him away.

"And if you can't get 'em, go pick up the rocks in front of my house," Mido said. "They obstruct my view of the pond!"

"Fine then," Link said, walking slowly away. "umm, Navi, could you please get off my nose? It kind of tickles when you stand there like that."

"Sorry," she said, looking a bit ashamed. She then flew off his nose, and hovered around his head. "Say, he said you'll need a sword and a shield, right? Well, I've heard talk of a sword hidden somewhere in the village. I don't know where it is, but... Oh well, maybe you should just focus on getting a shield first."

"Good idea," Link said. "I'll stop by the shop, Gaal said he'd give me a Deku Shield once I got a fairy partner."

"I guess that sounds like a plan. Still, I wish I knew where that sword was supposed to be," Navi murmured, following just behind him as they headed for the shop.

Inside the shop were a few small racks, mostly filled with Deku Nuts and Seeds, and a few of the Deku Shields the Kokiri used in their games. "Hey, Gaal," Link called out. "You there?"

"Of course not," came the snappy reply. "What brings you here on this fine day, Link?"

"I have a fairy partner now," he said, looking at the other. "And Mido says I need a shield before I can see the Deku Tree, even though I've been called."

"Well, I guess you think you can cash in on my deal, right? Here ya go, then," said Gaal, handing over a wooden shield with red paint on it. The paint was in the Kokiri symbol that meant "courage", and Link felt a little weird about the whole thing. "No money involved. But if you need a new one, it will cost ya."

"All right pal," Link said, forcing out a small grin. "Say, you don't know where I might be able to find a sword, do ya?"

"Sorry, friend, but we don't sell 'em here, so I got no idea. You might try asking Mido or Saria though. I hear they know things about this forest no one else, except the Great Deku Tree himself, knows."

"All right," Link said, a bit glad that he could now keep his word to Saria. "I'll check it out." Link left the store little happier than when he'd entered, but more prepared than he had been. As he headed towards the Lost Woods to talk with Saria, he remembered a recent conversation. "Y'know, Saria did mention something about the Kokiri Sword once. I think she said it's up by the exercise field."

"Then let's go," Navi said, a bit excited about this. "Anything to save time."

"Yeah," he said, following the fairy. "Anything to save time."

As they arrived at the exercise field, they saw a small, cavernous passage, but it seemed like a very tight fit. "Umm, maybe you can squeeze through it?" Navi didn't sound especially optimistic, but Link set down the shield and crawled through. It was a tight squeeze, and he wondered how he would ever get back out with a sword, assuming of course it was in here. Navi flew through as well, and joined him as he stood up.

He didn't bother dusting himself off. He'd just be covered in dirt again after he went out, and he set to work. He saw that of the three paths available, two were clearly dead ends, but the other seemed to turn in two areas. "I guess it would be this way, huh?" He headed to his left, and was nearly bowled over as a round boulder rolled down the narrow groove in the path ahead. After it turned, he followed it, checking at corners for any sign of the sword.

After first turning right and next turning left, he saw a wooden box one the ground to his right. [Maybe,] he thought. He went and opened it, and inside of it was a sword with a reddish handle of wood but a blade of metal. It looked like a nice weapon, but He wondered if it was really okay to take it. Turning it over, he saw symbols on the other side of the blade. They were Kokiri symbols, and they said "Sword of the Kokiri".

"I guess it's all right to borrow it," he said, sticking he sheath, and the sword, on his back. "Come on Navi, let's go. I just hope it's not any harder to get out than it was to get in."

"So do I," Navi whispered, hanging behind. "So do I."

Grabbing his shield, Link saw a few of the other Kokiri coming up. He hung the shield on the handle of his sword and headed off, greeting his friends as they passed. After he left the field, he ran off for the Deku Tree's cove, to show Mido that he was prepared.

"So you got a shield, huh," Mido said, still almost taunting the boy. "I didn't figure that would be too hard. But you couldn't find a sword, could you?"

"You mean the Sword of the Kokiri isn't good enough," Link said, readying the shield and sword. "Or did you just not see it?"

"The Kokiri Sword? But that's the village's hidden... Ah, all right. But you better make sure you return it once you're finished," Mido said, a scowl forming on his face. "And I'll be watching, so don't try anything!"

"I wouldn't," Link said. He proceeded then through the hollow the Mido had blocked entrance to, and then he stood in awe as he looked upon the Deku Tree. "Navi, is this the Great Deku Tree?"

"Yes," Navi said, landing once more on Link's nose. "So we should listen to whatever he's going to say."


	3. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time Chapter 2  
Test of Courage 

"Ah, Navi. You have returned. And you have brought Link with you?"

"Yes great one," she said, shouting from Link's nose. He winced at her volume, but realized it's necessity.

"Excellent. Then I shall explain my call," he said, drawing in a deep breath. "Link, you are a child of destiny, and your fate will affect that of the entire world. You cannot escape fate, but you can choose whether or not to face it, Link. Evil forces are moving in this land, and I am certain that you have noticed it, Link. It surely must have been troubling your dreams for several moons now. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Great Deku Tree. I've dreamt of a white horse, followed by a black horse, and the rider of the black horse would look around, as if hunting the rider of the white horse. He seemed to be evil."

"Indeed, I was correct. You are truly a sensitive lad, but that is not why I summoned you. Darkness has engulfed this land and in doing so has touched even the sacred lands protected by the Goddesses. I have been cursed, young lad, and I need your courage to save me. What say you, young Link? Will you enter into me to destroy the curse that is so foully sapping my power?"

"Hey, wait a minute Great one," Navi said. "Why won't you tell us what caused this curse? I think you're hiding something from us."

"It was placed on me by the agent of the darkness," the Deku Tree said. "Link, my lad, will you enter?"

"If it can save you, yes," Link said, looking with one eye at Navi while he thought about it. Her small form glowed blue as she lifted from his nose and floated above his hood.

The mouth of the Deku Tree opened as Link watched, creating an amazing sized entrance. "Navi, I entreat you, go also with Link and advise him through this quest. Link, when Navi speaks, give her your attention, and heed the words she gives you. They will most certainly prove to be of use throughout your journey."

"A...all right, Great Deku Tree," Link said, looking up at the grey eyes. "I'll do my best."

"And I won't leave him," Navi said, flying up in front of the Deku Tree's eyes. "You can always count on me, great one."

"I thank you, Navi. Now go on, and forget not your own duty."

Inside of the Deku Tree, Link looked around, amazed at the massive hollow space inside. "He's dying," he said, looking at the Deku Flowers and Deku Baba around. "He knows it, but he wants me to try and stop the curse, so I will do my best." He looked to the center of the hollow and saw a web, almost like a spider would spin, but it was thick and sticky, even with the sword he knew he wouldn't be able to break it.

"Link! Come over here," Navi called out, flying around above the web. "Link, we can see through the web, and I think we need to get down there to stop the curse."

"I see," Link said. Even knowing it impossible, he still felt a try would be justified, so he stuck the sword into the sticky web, only to have it push, but not go through. "So we have to find some way to break this. Any ideas?"

"Up there," Navi said, flying above Link's head. "If we could somehow get up there, you might be able to put enough force on the web to make it snap."

"Yeah, but it's not exactly like we have a ladder or anything," Link said, looking around. Then, right behind one of the Deku Baba, he noticed it: a ladder, the last thing he'd expected to see in here. "Almost seems too easy," he muttered, holding the sword, and silently approaching the sleeping Baba. He carefully climbed the ladder, trying to keep silent, and succeeded, only to find that the going was more treacherous up here.

"Great, we leave safety to succeed, but success carries a price. Oh well." He ran to the end of the platform, jumping towards the next, and then the next after that. Seeing a wall ahead of him, he walked up to it and looked at it. "Looks rough, like it has vines. Still, I don't see any use to it."

"Umm, maybe you could climb it?" Navi looked a bit worn and landed in the folds of Link's hood, curling up for a little rest. "It can't be that hard."

"I guess, but I'll go over there first." He headed for a door, which was across another jump. He made this one without panicking, and went through the door, a tangle of vines and decaying wood fibers in reality, and saw a Deku Scrub lying in ambush. Before he could react well enough, he was hit square in the gut with a Deku nut. He pulled out the shield, aiming it straight towards the scrub. He stood his ground, and when the next nut came forth, it bounced straight back at the scrub from the shield, knocking it out of it's hiding place. Running up to it, Link grabbed it by the legs and held it.

"Leggo, leggo! C'mon, I'll tell you a secret if you lemme go."

"Secret first," Link said, grunting at the scrub.

"All right! If you jump from high enough, even the strongest webs will crumble! Now let me go!"

Link let the scrub go, and it promptly dove into it's hiding place. Standing up, Link muttered, "Lot of help that was." He then proceeded through the opposite door, and saw a box in there, with a floating platform hanging between him and the box.

Navi lifted from the folds of his hood and looked around. "Link, I don't think that platform will hold your weight for long. Maybe you should play it safe and use the rough patches on the sides over there?"

"Sounds all right," Link said, jumping to the floor. He ran across the chamber to a rough patch of wall, and began to climb, awkwardly at first, but gaining confidence. Reaching the top, he pulled himself up and went for the box. He opened the box and found a slingshot, a stick shaped like a "Y" with a stretchy bad and a leather pouch for bullets. The band had a leather piece in the middle for placing a bullet in before shooting. "Hey! Mido had one of these. Now how do you aim it again? Hold it like this and aim to it's middle?"

He held the slingshot at a 45 degree angle and shot off a slightly wild shot, but was mildly surprised when a ladder fell down across the room, just in position that he could have gotten back even if the platform had fallen. "I guess I'm not that bad, huh?"

"Link, we should hurry. It's not always going to be this easy to handle problems like that!"

"Oh, yeah." He jumped off towards the platform and then ran off the other side, just before it fell, and as he landed near the door, he heard it clatter against the floor. "Well,I guess you were right Navi. It didn't hold my weight for long."

"Great, wise cracks," she muttered. "The last thing we need here."

Back in the main hollow, Link was about to climb the wall when the scratching of claws on wood was heard. Pulling out the slingshot, he looked for the target, a white Skultulla, and aimed. Within the blink of an eye, the Skultulla was down, and Link had targeted another. There were three, and quickly, they all fell, with only one wasted Deku Seed bullet. Link then stashed the slingshot away, and grabbed a rough spot on the wall. He then began climbing.

Five minutes of painful climbing later, Link dropped to another safe area of the hollow, as high as possible. He rubbed his shoulders as he sat there, trying to ease some of the pain, but not having much luck. "Well, I guess it can only make me stronger, huh Navi?"

"I suppose," she said, yawning as he stood up. "Why not just get down through that web and get this over with?"

"Oh, yeah. Good idea, Navi." Link headed for an opening in the webbed wall up here, only to find a Skultulla guarding it. This one hung from the ceiling by a silken thread, and it's white side was as hard as rock. Link waited to see it's underbelly, then sliced it open. [I may not want to kill, but these monsters would do the same to me. And they are doing the same to the Great Deku Tree, and I promised to help him.]

Looking over the edge, Link grew a bit nervous, but he closed his eyes, aimed the sword straight down, and jumped. His blond hair blew in the rushing wind caused by his descent, and his hood fell to his back, but he kept his hands on the sword and his eyes closed tight. He felt a slowing, then heard a snap and sped up again, until he hit the water.

[This cannot be good for my clothes,] he thought, spitting out a bit of water as he raised his head over the surface. It wasn't deep water, just barely deep enough for him to work to stay afloat, but he was already a bit more tired than usual, so it seemed like even more effort. He struggled to a shallower area, where he could stand and then get to dry land.

"Umm, maybe I should have mentioned the water," Navi said, almost as if shrugging in her small way. She flew off a bit, looking around, and then came back.

Link stood up, his clothes soaked and dripping all over the now stone floor. He looked to Navi and shrugged, but at least his sword was still, mostly, dry. "I should probably dry this off before it rusts," he said. "And keep it sheathed when I'm falling like that. So, anything we can use?"

"This torch is burning, but I can't see much use. And there's a door over behind that web, but I can't see any way of breaking it."

"Then maybe," Link said, picking up some fallen roots from the Deku Tree, "we don't break it. Maybe we burn it." Navi certainly seemed to be pounding herself on the head for not seeing that, but how would she know? Link lit one of the roots, made sure it was on fire, then chucked it towards the web. It landed in the water, missing the mark by an inch and fizzling out in a cloud of smoke over the water.

Lighting the next root, he ran, working his already tired body even more, and jumped to the shallow platform, across to the other dry platform, and then chucked it. The web burned brilliantly when the almost burned out root hit it, and when the smoke and fire were gone, so too was the web. "There has got to be a better, and maybe longer lasting, way of doing this."

He went to a door, this one more deteriorated than the others, but essentially the same vine and rotting wood fiber composition, and went through, prepared for anything, with his shield and sword both prepared. He didn't want to be caught off guard again by a Deku scrub.

He was not caught off guard. Seeing the Deku scrub, Link quickly positioned his shield to bounce the nut straight back at it, and it paid off, even though his worn body was demanding a chance to rest. [I'll rest later,] he said, tackling this scrub, just like the last.

"Kid! Let me go and I'll tell you my secret!"

"Secret first," Link said, not trusting this scrub either.

"All right," the scrub said. "You have to beat my brothers further on in the right order. I won't give you the order until you let me go though."

"Fine," Link said. He released the scrub, who went near his hiding place.

"Two, Three, One. Twenty three is number one." The Scrub quickly disappeared after saying this, and Link continued on.

This time the door was wood, with reinforced metal bars, but it opened easily. He was met with a small room with a spiked rod rotating in the middle and a pool of water with a moving block beneath it. He couldn't dee any way to get past this room, and was about to turn back when Navi came out.

"If you need my help, just ask," she said, flying over the room. "There's a switch under the water. Maybe it will help you? You should try to push it somehow."

Link nodded, and set his sword on the dirt, then ran into the water. This was deep enough that he really had to swim, but he didn't think it to be too much of a concern yet. He found the switch and dove for it, holding his breath, and felt the water drain almost half of the room. Heading for the dry section again, Link grabbed his sword and jumped onto the floating platform. Standing on it, he waited until it came close enough for him to jump off to the other raised section of dry ground, where he saw a shielded Skultulla and some kind of block, with a crescent shape on it.

"Link, if you get close enough, you might be able to push this black," Navi said. "Maybe even pull it."

"But we have to get past the Skultulla first," he said, looking grimly at it. He narrowed his eyes, and a tear almost seemed to be forming in the right eye, as he said, "You distract it, I'll take it out."

Navi flew past, getting it to watch her and turn it's soft side towards link. Seizing the opportunity, he shot two quick Deku seed bullets into the Skultulla's gut, and it flew off of it's silken thread, dead on a platform Link would reach until he'd moved the block.

He pushed the block as far as it would go, then climbed up on it. From there, he climbed up, next to the Skultulla's body, and went through another door of wood and metal.

In the next room, there was another shielded Skultulla, but Link quickly took care of it with his slingshot. The, he went to the center of the room. Three little eyeball like things came from the ceiling, attacking him by charging and jumping at him. He was able to avoid the first two, but the third felt like a hundred bees stinging him at once. And in the same spot.

Holding his sword to the side, he pushed with one foot, spinning around and hitting all three away from him. He then chased after the one that had hit him, and struck it again, killing it. Swinging wildly, he struck down the others as well, but he was still no wiser to what they were. He looked around for a way out, but found none until he saw the torch and the webs. A Deku baba next to the torch awakened as Link tried to light the root, and he sliced it. Then he used the stem, a quite sturdy stick, to light from the torch, and then to burn down the web. There was another tight tunnel, but this one was definitely going to be a more comfortable fit, even with the stick, shield, slingshot and other equipment he had gained.

"Link! If you push this block, you should be able to get across to and from that torch," Navi said, flying near a block of some sort. It had a crescent shape inscribed in it, like the other one, and Link went over and pushed, finding that it moved easily. He then pushed it further, towards the edge, his muscles beginning to scream in protest, until it toppled over the edge of the elevated platform.

"I think I need to rest here for a little bit," he said, falling to the floor. "And, I'm hungry too." He just sat there, looking at the floor and around the room, breathing and letting his arms and legs regain some of their strength. "This is not what I had been expecting. I thought I'd be in, stop the curse, and then get out. This is too much work for this body."

"But you have to help, Link! You can't just give up because it's not easy," Navi said, flying around his head. She calmed down as he let out a sigh, then spoke up again. "I'll check out that web in the floor here," she said, flying off. "Maybe I can get through and se what's beneath it."

While she was gone, Link looked around the room again, more thoroughly than before. [Where is that scratching noise coming from,] he wondered. Looking to his right, he saw something that looked like a Skultulla, but it had a golden shell, and it really seemed far more angular and weak. [It's not a real Skultulla,] he told himself, looking across the room to see another one on the wall. [But there must be some reason for them to be here. Maybe they aren't even part of the curse. Or not this curse at least.]

Feeling the strength returning to his arms and legs, he pushed up and stretched a bit. Looking around, he saw the web in the floor now, and tried figuring out how to get the fire from the torch over here to burn it. [I sure as sunlight can't move the torch, it's way too big for me.] Pushing himself into a fully upright position, he felt the Deku stick from the other room. [That's it! I'll light this stick and try to get back over here before it burns away!]

"Navi! I figured out how to do this," he called out, his voice eerily magnified by the walls of both the room and the hollow above.

"All right," came a faint, echoing reply. "I don't think it should be too far, but there is a big pond down here!"

"Okay," Link said, more to himself than to Navi, grabbing the Deku stick firmly in his right hand. He jumped onto the block, and from there to the far, and lower, platform, where he really got the idea of how much help that block was going to be. Sticking the end of his Deku stick into the torch, he pulled it out once he was certain it was burning properly. He ran over, jumping to the black and then hopping up onto the higher region of the ground. He tossed the stick, embers flying from it in the air, and it landed on the web, causing a small, but thankfully short, blaze.

Holding his sword above his head, he jumped down the pit, watching as the not too distant water neared. With a splash, he hit the water, and found that he could just barely stand up here. His face was almost entirely submerged, but he pushed forward, holding up the sword to keep it dry, and going up to get air when he needed it. He could see the crests of a few Deku scrubs, and as he got out of the water, which grew shallower as he neared them, he positioned his shield to block their shots.

"Ouch," he said, getting hit by one of them. Facing it, the furthest to the left, he aimed his shield and when the next Deku nut came, it bounced back. But it didn't seem to have any effect when it hit.

"Link, didn't that other one say you have to beat them in some order," Navi whispered, right next to his ear. "Something like 2, 3, 1?"

"Right," Link whispered, looking towards the one in the center. "Twenty three is number one." A Deku Nut flew at him from the central scrub, and bounced back, stunning it completely. "Two to go; 3 & 1."

He looked to the other crests, neither of which seemed to be attacking, and neared the one on the right. It popped up and Link swung his shield, the first nut barely missed the scrub, the next one, with a bit more aim, hit it square on, stunning it as well. "Only 1 to go," Link muttered, holding his shield straight in front of him as he approached it. He heard the "thunk" of the Deku nut bouncing off his shield, then some wild and squeaky screaming.

"How in the name of the queen did you know how to do that? Grr, it must have been one of my brothers! If you let us go free, I'll tell you how to beat the queen," said the Deku scrub as Link neared it.

"All right, how?"

"You have to hit her eye to stun her, and then take her out while she is stunned! Goodbye." This Deku Scrub disappeared in a puff of smoke, along with his brother.

Link looked around, seeing no way to easily get out of the cavern he was now in. Looking by the Deku flowers again though, he noticed a door of wood and reinforced steel. Mustering his courage, he opened it and went through. An invisible force slammed it shut after he was sufficiently into the room, preventing escape.

It was a dark room, with a blue light coming from the strange mist hanging over the floor of the room, and four giant roots penetrated fully through the room from top to bottom. Checking around the perimeter, Link saw some strangely placed clay jars and some weeds. Deciding he wouldn't find out what this "queen" was, he ventured towards the center of the room, holding his sword and shield, and looking towards the ceiling.

"What is that," he yelled, spotting a green orb on the ceiling, which then dropped.

"No," Navi exclaimed, gasping at the sight of the massive eight legged figure. It had one green/red eye and virtually no body but the legs. There was a sucker on each of the legs though, and stinger like barbs at the end of each leg. In awe, she whispered under her breath, "I thought they were extinct." Regaining her control of the situation, though, she shouted to Link, "Link, th..th...that's a G-g-gohma! And she doesn't look very happy!"

The Queen Gohma rose up on two of her back legs and gazed down, chit chattering as she took in the form of the scrawny boy that was challenging her. Her eye turned red as she watched, almost as if looking at him in a different way, and then she gave what almost seemed like a grunt for her, and slammed her other six legs on the ground at once.

"A Gohma? You mean the parasite spider thing from the legends, right?"

"Uh, that would be the one," Navi said, watching the beast intently for the eye to be anywhere Link might be able to hit it. "Link, try using your slingshot on it's eye before it goes green! Gohma is armored, so you can't just hurt her with your sword."

"Right," Link said, pulling out the slingshot. Aiming quickly, he shot off a Deku seed bullet into Gohma's eye, and she collapsed. Now he took the sword and sliced at the soft area around the eye that was revealed as the muscles relaxed. "She stinks," he said as a faint trickle, very slow, of muddy black brown blood came out. Slicing twice more, he had the blood coming out steadily, though not rapidly, before she roared in pain and got up. She went towards the back wall, and link pulled out his slingshot, not knowing hat to expect.

On his leg, a hundred bee stings came right above his boot. A hundred more quickly followed on the other leg. "Link! Those things are baby Gohma! You've got to get them off before they drain your life!"

Aiming his slingshot at his right leg, he shot the first baby Gohma, then twisted around and quickly got the second. Jumping back before they could attach themselves to him again, he pulled out his sword and got ready to attack them. He swung at the first, and held out his shield as the second made a jump at him. The first fell, quietly, to the floor, and Link jumped to hit the second one, screaming at it as he went. It died quickly and quietly, and Queen Gohma returned to the floor with a crash.

Her eye was green, and Link pulled out the slingshot, backing up as she advanced, until her eye went red. Again he shot it, and again she fell, stunned. This time, Link couldn't stand the smell, so he held his breath as he sliced again at her neck, striking until the eye went black and the entire body completely limp. A silvery shape appeared as her body disappeared, fading away as the curse was lifted.

"Link! Do you know what this is," Navi said, flying around the shape. Seeing Link shake his head, she returned to him. "It's a Heart Container. If you collect these, they will guard your life by absorbing a bit of your damage for you. You should pick it up."

Link slowly walked over and picked up the shape, which did look somewhat like a heart now that he looked at it more closely. It too faded away, but Link could feel something like a warmth around him. His muscles relaxed, his hunger was sated, and then a light surrounded him.

"Link, my son, you have succeeded," said the Deku Tree. "But I will still die, and very soon. I should live for several more days, but after that, I can promise nothing. If you must speak with me, do so before sundown tomorrow."

"Great Deku Tree, did I do something wrong?"

"No, my son. The curse had already sapped too much of my strength when first I called you, I should not have waited," the Deku Tree said, his grey eyes downcast. "I will tell you more of what transpired to bring these events, but you must remain silent. You, Navi, will be staying with Link, even after he leaves me and this forest, so you also must listen well."

"Of course, Great One," Navi said, landing on Link's nose and sitting there.

"For many years have I guarded the forest, and the forest has guarded the lands of Hyrule beyond us," the Deku Tree began. "No invaders could hope to enter the land without first coming through the forest, and no invader could hope to make it through the forest. Never did we expect an invader to come from within Hyrule."

"A man of the desert, the king of the Gerudo tribe of thieves, has learned the legends of the goddesses and of the Sacred Realm. He has been seeking after the Spiritual Stones placed under the care of the peoples of Hyrule. He came to this forest, yes, to this very cove, and spoke to me, with an eloquent tongue indeed, but he did not persuade me, for I saw through to his evil heart. Because I would not give him the Spiritual Stone of Wisdom held in this forest, he placed the curse upon me, awakening the Gohma to drain my power."

"Link, you have proven to me your courage and wisdom by defeating the Gohma, and ancient threat. You must hurry to Hirule Haikásule, where you will meet the Princess of Destiny, the Princess Zelda. Navi will guide you and advise you, and be also your constant companion. After meeting the Princess of Destiny, you must hurry and make certain that the Gorons and the Zora still keep safe their spiritual stones. Nay, if they still hold them, you must make sure that you receive them, regardless of the task asked of you to earn it. Link, go now, and take this, the Kokiri Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of Wisdom and the Forest. Mido will not hinder you, for you have my favor, Link."

The Deku tree closed his eyes, and from beneath the ground a shining green light appeared. Link went over to it and watched as the light faded and left in it's place a green and flawless emerald, surrounded by a gold piece to look as if it were a perfect leaf of green and gold.

"Take it, Link. And never let the evil man of the desert, the one with the black armor, get hold of it, or the other stones. For if you do, then all is surely lost."

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree," Link said, gently holding the emerald. He placed it in a small pouch on his belt, and then looked back. "I'll do what you have asked. Goodbye, Great Deku Tree."

As Link emerged from the passage to the Deku Tree's cove, Mido stood there. He wasn't blocking the way, but when Link tried to pass, he stopped him.

"What happened in there," Mido said. "You missed lunch, and not even Saria has spoken to the Deku Tree that long before!"

"Let me through," Link said, pushing Mido aside. "He had many things to tell me, and he told me to tell you not to bother me."

A rumbling was felt in the forest floor, and then the voice of the Deku Tree was heard by all of the Kokiri. "Do not hinder or disturb Link, for he is a child of destiny." And after that, only Mido heard the following words. "Link is to keep my treasure of the Sword, he will have need of it."

"You," Mido scowled at Link, after the Deku Tree had grown silent. "How did you get to be everyone's favorite?" He stormed off with his fairy, named Akim, following close behind.

Link went off, jumping across the islands, and going into Saria's house. All that he saw was a note though.

"Link,

Sorry I'm not here, I'll meet you later.

-Saria"

"Link," Navi said, floating in front of him. "We have to leave fast. Maybe we can finish this quest before the Deku Tree dies."

"Yeah," Link said, dropping the letter to the floor. "Let's go."

They left Saria's house and went to the forest exit, where a Kokiri girl named Freya was supposed to keep the curious Kokiri from leaving the forest. "Link! You aren't going to leave the forest, are you?"

"Yes, Freya, the Great Deku Tree told me to leave," Link said, looking at her.

"But he said we would d-d-d---"

"I know, but I think I'll be all right. Don't worry about me. I want you to tell Saria that I had to leave. Tell her, that I'm sorry we couldn't talk."

"A-all right," Freya said, calming down. "Go on, before I have to stop you from leaving."

Link nodded, then hurried on through the tunnel, where he arrived at a bridge. Running across that as well, he stopped suddenly when he heard his name.

"Link!" He turned around, to see who had called him.

"S-Saria? What are you doing here?"

"Hush," she said, as if to quiet the whole scene. She was considered like a mother to most of the Kokiri, and it seemed only Mido and Link had ever thought of anything more for her. "Link, I-I knew you were going to leave someday. I knew, because, you aren't like the rest of us. Link, I hope you don't forget me. I want you to have this o-ocarina I made."

She held out a wooden ocarina, not painted like his shield, but rather inscribed with the Kokiri symbols, "Love, Friendship, Forever". Link looked at it, admiring the work she had put into it, and then noticed that she still had her own.

"Link, when you play this ocarina, I want you to think of me," she said, a tear falling on it. "We'll always be friends." She was crying, something that neither Link nor the other Kokiri had ever seen her do before.

"Th-thank you," Link said. "And, I wish I could stay here." He gently took the ocarina, and as he looked once more at it, one of his own tears fell on it. "Saria, I'll miss you." He backed up, one step, then, not wanting to see her cry, he ran out of the forest, Navi right behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: Hero of Time Chapter 3  
The Princess of Destiny's Lullaby 

"Link!" Navi shouted to try and keep him from crying, and to remind him of why he was out here. "The Deku Tree sent you to go to this Hyrule Castle, but I'll be wingclipped if I know where it is."

Here was an overgrown passage, no longer the forest or the Lost Woods, but simply an area and a tunnel of trees to the outside world. Looking around, Link could see the sun, and it was an oddly bright yellowish color he had never noticed before. He ran through the tunnel and reaching the end, he saw a large owl.

But, this was not a normal owl, and Link could tell right away that this was so. His long busy eyebrows seemed to arch inquisitively, like a humanoid, and his eyes seemed to show something more in them than the wisdom of a normal owl. He was also, easily, four times the size of any other owl Link ever remembered seeing, and there was a sense of urgency to his mere presence, not any single aspect, but the entire presence made Link's quest seem more urgent.

With a hooting trill, the owl looked towards the oncoming boy and his fairy partner. He cocked his head to the left, and then spoke, a high and airy, yet urgent and commanding, voice coming from his beak. "You are the child of destiny, hidden these long years in the forest," the owl said. "And I am Kapoera Gaboera, sent to help and guide you on this quest. I can guarantee that this will be a trying time, perhaps a week, perhaps several moons, but trying, nonetheless. I have been asked to tell you that your first destination ought very well be the Market Town of Hyrule Castle, and then the castle itself. I will try to meet you in the castle with more information, young hero."

"Wait! Please, sir owl, call me Link. But, I need to know where Hyrule Cass-ull, or whatever it is, is before I can go there."

"You will also need to learn more of the language of Hyrule. Here, come to me, and I will give you the knowledge, and a map in your mind, so you may keep record of where you have been and where you must go." The great owl spread out his left wing and Link came nearer. For a moment, he panicked as the wing folded and surrounded him, but when it opened shortly after, he was amazed at how much more he seemed to know.

"So, this castle is the north? How long will it take to get there, wise one?"

"If you travel with due haste, you ought well to make it to the Market Town by high-sun tomorrow, and evening at the worst of luck. Remember what you must do Link, and I will see you when you reach the castle." With that said, Kapoera turned away, spread wide his wings, and beat them, pushing himself into the air. With a graceful and majestic rhythm, his wings continued to beat until he was well out of sight.

"So, travel north and I can be there by high-sun? That sounds good," Link said, looking around. Somehow, he now knew exactly which way to go to reach Hyrule Castle, and he turned and headed out. He traveled the whole afternoon, picking berries off some roadside bushes. He could see smoke on the horizon as the sun fell and he made camp, lying against a stone wall for the night. Camp was a poor term to describe it. Actually, he huddled in the cold against the stone wall, falling asleep after a while. It wasn't that cold, really, but he was used to sleeping in the warmed air of the Lost Woods and the Kokiri Forest.

When Link woke up, to the sound of a horse galloping by, he looked around, to see who was coming, or going. It was a stallion, and as it neared Link, it paused, then stopped, as the rider dismounted. Link decided to play dead. The rider had bright red orange hair, and wasn't wearing any sort of headgear. He had a long and sharp pointed nose, and his eyes were yellow. He stopped there for a moment, allowing his stallion to graze, and he examined the child.

"Forest child," he muttered. "If he isn't dead by now, he will be soon." He shook his head, paying the child no further notice, but instead pulling several rice cakes from his saddlebags. He tossed one towards Link, and it landed on the child's tunic, but he made no move to grab it. Link opened one of his eyes and glanced at the rider again. He wore jet-black armor, and he seemed to have a ruby set into his forehead.

[Is this the man that the Great Deku Tree warned me about? I'd best stay still until he leaves.] So he did, still feigning death, and the rider left, leaving the rice cake behind as well. [At least I won't go hungry.] Link nibbled on the rice cake as the sun rose over the forest and the seemingly distant Death mountain, but once he could see that the day was clear, he started off again. He heard a cart in the not so far path beside his own, and as it went passed, also headed to the Market Town, he caught a glimpse of red hair, not fiery or rusty, but, well, it stirred something different in him.

He continued on his way, Navi sleeping still and comfortably in his hood, and as the sun reached it's apex, he arrived at the wooden bridge-gate into the Market Town, and from there to the castle beyond.

This town was a far different from what Link had been expecting. He had figured something small, and spread out, not the densely packed set of buildings he encountered. He couldn't understand why they had built the walls so tall, or why people would want to live so close together. And he certainly didn't understand the way they would all crowd around a small stand or booth they way they did. He walked towards a fountain in the city square, and almost fell over as a loving couple walked past.

"Watch where you're going, young man," the man said, looking down at Link. Link shied away until the pair was out of sight, and then he went back up to the fountain. Edging his way around, he bumped right into a red-haired girl, and the first thing he thought was that she was really cute.

"Oh, hi. You're a stranger here, aren't you boy?" she asked. She smiled as he blushed. "Your clothes are how I knew. They're not like a normal person's, they look like what people say the fairy kids wear. Are you a forest boy?"

"Uhhm, yeah, I'm a Kokiri," Link said, blushing even more as she kept talking. "My name is Link. What is yours?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I'm Malon, from the Lon Lon Ranch. Why did you come out here, fairy boy?" She grinned and leaned closer to him as she spoke, and he just kept blushing more and more.

"I need to go to the, err, castle, yeah. The Great Deku Tree told me to see the Princess in the Castle!" He jumped back as Malon leaned a bit further, and she fell right over. He reached out his hand to help her up without even thinking. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss Malon. I didn't mean for you to fall."

"No, it's my fault for being too curious," she said, taking his hand. She giggled at the warmth, and pulled herself up. "Say, you're headed for the castle? Well so am I! I have to find my dad. He went up to deliver some crates of Lon Lon's Milk, the best milk in the land, to the castle this morning, and he hasn't come back down yet! Will you help me look for him?"

"I guess it couldn't hur..." he started before Malon pulled him off his feet. "Hey, what are you doing," he shouted in shock, then looked up. He saw a huge stone fortress ahead of him, and he assumed immediately that it was the castle. His protests were gone in an instant, as he realized that he hadn't even know where the castle was before. "Wow. That's huge."

"Look at this, fairy boy," Malon whispered as they neared a bend in the road to the castle. "I snuck her out of the house when we left, because I thought Daddy might fall asleep on the job. This is one of our cuccos, and she ought to be able to wake daddy up."

"Okay," Link said, a bit confused, as he brushed some of the dust off his clothes. "So, I guess we should go in, right?"

"I already tried, and they won't let me in. You take the cucco and find my dad, maybe he can help you get into the castle." Malon held the cucco on her arm, and reached for Link. "You're going to have to sneak past the guards though. These vines are strong enough that you should be able to climb up, but once you get past the first gate, you'll really have to be careful, okay?"

"I guess," Link said, letting the cucco move to his arm. immediately, it moved to his shoulder, and then on to the top of his hood.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, this is my spot," Navi shouted, waking up. "Ooh, why, who let this giant bird on top of me?"

"Sorry Navi, but it needs to stay somewhere while I'm climbing these vines," Link said. "I think I need some other way to carry things, though."

"Well," Navi said, flying around the vines. "They should be safe enough. Unless you slip, but that shouldn't happen."

"I know, Navi, now could you just let me go?"

"All right." Navi lighted on top of Link's nose, giggling as he started the climb.

It took some time, but Link did make it up the vines, and glanced around. He didn't stay there too long, but he wanted to make sure he went the right way. He nodded to himself, shaking Navi off of his nose, and looked at the castle. "It sure is big," he said.

"That's what makes it a castle," Navi said, flying off. "Follow me, Link, I think I see an easier way for you to get down, past the gate." Link followed her, wondering why he had been chosen for this, why he had to be the hero. He almost asked her, when he felt his foot landing on nothing.

"Navi! Why didn't you tell me there was a hole here?"

"I tried," she said, looking at him. "Someone was too lost in thought to hear me, though."

"Oh, sorry," Link said, looking into the hole. He saw a ladder, and swung himself over, so he could climb down it. Navi had been right, though. This was far easier than trying to use another set of vines to get down, and safer than jumping. After falling the last 4 inches, where the ladder ended, he looked out to the door and walked to it. "Seems too easy," he thought, stepping outside of the guardhouse and moving behind the pillar it was set in. He glanced up, but could only see the top of the castle over what had seemed to only be a slight rise.

He took another look, then decided that was the right way to go. "Come on Navi," he whispered, stopping at the bottom of the rise. "Malon said we have to be careful." He glanced around, taking extra caution as his elevation increased. Sure, he could see better if he were higher, but he would be more visible too. He quickly ducked as he saw a guard walk past in front of him, at the top.

"Link, you should be more careful," Navi said, slapping his nose, although it tickled more than it hurt. "And stop thinking about that girl! Look, the sun is going down already. At this rate, it'll be morning before you even get inside, so focus on the job at hand."

"I don't see what good it would be to get in at night," Link muttered as he ran up the hill, and then across a fairly open field. He kept a careful eye out for guards, but even when he saw them, they were too far away to notice him. Too bad the same couldn't be said of his other partner on this journey, who greeted him at the only spot he could even have a chance to get in from.

"Link! I'm glad to see you've made it here, and at a time of day more to my liking as well," Kapoera said, looking down. "You ought to be able to climb this wall, then sneak behind the gate guards, after jumping inside the castle grounds proper. But then you need to figure out how to reach the Princess' Garden, where she spends much of her time." He swung his head back and forth. "Maybe the milkman knows a way in. Good luck, hero, and take care." He lifted into the air, flying grandly over Link.

"Owl gives me the creeps," he said, shuddering as he grabbed a few protruding rocks in the wall. He pulled himself up, then reached for another rock. It took a little while, especially to manage the climd without being noticed, but did make it up the wall, and yawned. "Navi, I should be asleep by now."

"Not my fault," Navi said. "You're the one that slows down when he starts thinking about that ranch-girl."

"Her name is Malon," Link said defensively. "Now come on, let's get in and find her dad... before I fall asleep trying." He forced himself to stand, and walked to the edge. It was a little higher, but the ground looked more firm on this side. Yawning yet again, he jumped, falling on his hands and knees instead of his feet.

As he pushed himself up again, Navi looked at him. "The guards are about to change their post," she said, flying up near his ear. "If you run past while they're changing, you shouldn't get caught. I'll bob down and back up when it's safe, all right?"

He nodded, and watched her fly toward the gate. He closed his eyes for a second, then remembered she was going to be bobbing any second. He knew what bobbing was, sort of, from the times Mido had made him "bob" for rocks, which were only going to be thrown back in the pond any ways, so in the grand scheme, it didn't matter whether or not Mido had wanted the rocks for they day or a week, he always ended up complaining about how they obstructed his view of the pond.

Then he spotted the signal. He ran, as fast as his tired body would take him, and barely made it past safely. He ducked behind the guard post, panting for a moment before going on, following the fence. He trailed it with his hand, and ran into the far end of the fence, where he turned, and opened his eyes. "Please Navi, just lemme sleep," he said, walking forward. He was barely awake as it was, and Navi had to shout in his ear to keep him from falling in the moat.

"Lazy," she said as he straightened his course.

"Not lazy," he countered. "I'm just eight. I'm not s'posed to stay up all day and night."

"Look!" Navi rushed on ahead, stopping above, well, something. "Is this Malon's father?"

Link rushed up too, and looked. "Doesn't look like 'er," he said, lying down not far from the sleeping man. "Wake me up in that morning," he said, closing his eyes. "G'night Navi." He was asleep instantly, and Navi couldn't do anything but go to sleep herself, in his hood.

"At least I'm warm," she said, stretching her tiny body. She pulled one of the folds up, and went to sleep.

"Crac-kraa-craaaka-tooo!"

Link jumped up, startled by the sound. "Wh- what is it?" He was shocked, then looked around. By his feet was Malon's cucco, which he had forgotten all about. He glanced around, and spotted a balding man on overalls, snoring away, despite the cucco. He pushed himself up and grabbed the bird again, then walked over to the man.

"E- excuse me, sir," he said, looking at the man, but receiving no response. "E- excuse me, sir," he repeated, louder this time. He squeezed the cucco as he grew impatient with the man, and the squeeze led to another crowing.

"What the he..." The man opened his eyes at the sound. "Well I'll be, if it isn't one of the town squirts. What's up lad?"

"Well," Link said, looking at the man. "I... I have to get into the castle garden, but they won't let me go in. And... uhh," Link knew he was supposed to say something else, but couldn't remember it. Navi hopped onto his nose and stretched, smiling.

"Oh, where's your little girlfriend," she said, giggling at the thought.

Link turned redder than a tomato, as he suddenly remembered why else he'd come. "Uh, are you Malon's dad?"

"Talon of Lonlon," the man said, slapping Link on the back. "That's me. Why're ya askin?"

"B- b- because Malon asked me to find you, because she waited for you all day yesterday." He was blushing as he thought about Malon, and how he thought she might react to a kiss, but then shook his head, remembering why he was here. "By the way, Mr. Talon," he said, looking around. "Could you help me get into the garden?"

"Sure can," Talon said, grinning. "I'll just tell 'em I brought along one of my kids to play in the garden while I make my delivery."

About an hour later, Link was looking around the massive garden, trying to find out where the Princess was. "Excuse me, Mr. Guard," he said, looking at one. He received no response, and continued on his way. He had asked several guards already, but none had even paid him any attention.

Talon had taken the cucco with him, back to the ranch, and left Link to find whoever he was looking for. Link glanced up as a shadow covered him, and saw a guard looking down at him. "Little boy, can I help you?"

"Can you tell me where the Princess is," Link asked, glad that someone had noticed him. "Please?"

"Depends on which princess you mean, kid," the guard said. "But if you mean little Zelda, she's with her nursemaid in the private garden. I'll take you there right away."

Link nodded, and laughed as the guard lifted him up. When all the other guards asked, he just said that it was a new playmate for Zelda, and link laughed. He wished it could be as simple as just being a playmate, but nothing was simple in his life.

They reached a stone overhang and Link felt himself going back down to the ground. "Here ya go, kid," the guard said, turning around. "Just don't expect me to help you get back out." He winked as he said this, and headed off.

Link looked straight ahead, and could hardly believe his fortune. Zelda was right in front of him, looking in at a window. She was wearing a pink dress, with a pale lavender blouse over it. She had golden hair, sticking out of the white cloth that had been wrapped around it, and slender arms, from what he could see.

He carefully walked up to her, silently, and stood about a foot away from her. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Pardon me, y- your highness," he said, not sure how else to get her attention.

"L- what!?" She gasped as she turned around, her pink dress not moving as quickly as her legs. Her gentles blue eyes widened as she took in the sight before her, a young boy in green clothes, with a fairy on his nose. "Are you, L- uhh, from the forest?"

"Yes," he said, not knowing what she'd been about to say, but wondering if it was his name. "I am Link, of the Kokiri. I was sent by the Great Deku Tree."

"A- and, L- Link, do you have the Spiritual Stone of Wisdom, the Kokiri Emerald?" She looked at him, not sure what else to do.

"Y- yes," he said, blushing. She was cute, like Malon, but in a different way. He felt different around her, like they were somehow connected, but he couldn't really tell how or why he felt that way. It almost felt like he'd even met her before.

"I knew it," she said, clasping her hands together. "I knew my dream was a prophecy, that one would come from the forest, and now he has!"

"Dream?" Link thought of the dream he had been having during recent nights. A white mare was running from something... no, from this town, and this girl looked at him as the mare ran away. She would throw something, and then, the black stallion... and the evil man. He looked down at Link, and sneered, before Link woke up every time. "What dream?"

"The land would be covered in dark shadows, black clouds thicker than the thickest fog. And then, a shining green light broke through, from the forest, coming to the castle." She looked at him. "A boy and a fairy, holding the Spiritual Stone of Wisdom, and they fought back the black clouds. Link, I think you symbolize the boy from my dream."

Link gasped. "B- but I'm just doing what the Deku Tree asked," he said, nervous. For some reason, strange thoughts were entering his head, thoughts about kissing her and grabbing his sword, but she was bigger... and so was his sword.

"I'm sorry," she said, closing her eyes. "I got so wrapped up in this, that I forgot to introduce myself." She grabbed her dress by the sides and bowed slightly. "I am Zelda, Princess of the land of Hyrule. It is my pleasure to meet you, sir Link." She giggled as she said his name. She kissed him on the cheek, then held out her hand for him.

Link didn't know what to do, so he just took her hand and shook it, like Mido had always done with Saria. She blushed and turned towards the window, gesturing for him to watch with her.

Inside, was a large hall, and Link gasped at who he saw going through. It was the man from his dream, and from yesterday morning. "Zelda, he's," he was interrupted when she started to speak.

"Link, I believe that man symbolizes the black clouds from my dream," she said, whispering it in his ear.

Link looked on in shock as the man looked at him, straight at him, and gave a slight wave. "Y- your highness," Link said. "He just waved at me! He recognized me from yesterday, when he found me sleeping on the road."

Zelda shook her head. "No, he always acts kind when people are around," she said, pulling link down into a crouch. "But I'm certain he's evil. He saw you, you say? It doesn't matter, he doesn't know our plans. Look, I've been holding this for a few weeks now, waiting for you to come. All I need to do is add your name, and you can go up Death Mountain, to get the Spiritual Stone of Power, the Goron's Ruby."

"He waved at me," Link said. "Yesterday, he recognized me as a Kokiri, and thought I was dead. Today he waved at me, either he forgot so quickly, or he knows that I'm special. I can live outside of the forest, and by now, he must know that."

Zelda was writing symbols on the sheet of paper she had pulled out, finishing a very official document. "Link, take this letter. With it, you can go anywhere in Hyrule... except the Gerudo's camp, but you shouldn't need to go there anyway."

Link nodded, trying to take everything in. "Your highness," he said. "Please, can you explain what we are trying to do here?"

"Link, call me Zelda, or Princess, but not 'Your Highness', got it?" She seemed very insistent on it, but then went on. "And we're trying to keep Ganondorf, the evil man, from getting the Spiritual Stones. I will guard the treasure my family has kept for years, you need to find the stones and bring them to the Temple of Time." She gestured back towards where Link had come in from. "Link, go talk with Impa, my nursemaid. She will teach you something, and take you out of town, where she will point you towards Death Mountain. Time is of the essence, Link. We cannot waste even a minute."

Link nodded, and took the piece of paper. He read over it.

> * * *
> 
> "This is Link, a hero who has come to save Hyrule from evil. He has my permission to go wherever he pleases, do not forbid him passage, 
> 
> - Princess Zelda of Hyrule"
> 
> * * *

He then turned and went back to where he'd come in from. A woman stood there, with her white hair pulled back and trimmed short. She wore a deep purple and black suit, fitted almost perfectly to her body, and her steel gray eyes pierced Link's soul. "Hello, Link," she said, in a voice that seemed all too gentle for how she looked.

"My role, in Zelda's dream, was to teach the forest-child a song," she said, pinching her forefinger and pinky together. "I have played this song for her often, as a lullaby. It is a song of the Royal Family, and for one to know it, shows that you have some connection to them. Follow me," she said. She placed the two fingers in her mouth, and began whistling.

Link quickly pulled out his ocarina, and tried to mimic the notes. They were high, but not too high, and within a fairly short time, he learned them. He played the song, and looked up as he finished, to see Impa smiling. She lifted him up and held him.

"Link," she said, looking him in the eye. "I will take you outside, and point you towards Death Mountain." She led him back along the twisting trail the guard had used, and then carried him out of the palace grounds. Navi followed, not too far behind, and Link smiled as he saw her imitating the Sheikah's stride in her flying.

It was midday when they finally left town, and Impa set Link down. She pointed to the west, where a large mountain stood over the foothills. "Link, do you see the cloud circling that mountain off to the west?" She glanced down to see him nod, and continued. "You must travel up that mountain, to the home of the Gorons. Once there, you must find their leader and ask him for the stone. At the foot of the mountain is Kakariko, the town where I grew up. There will be some there who may be able to help you, so ask around."

"I, I think I understand," Link said, nodding his head. "So, I go to the town and then up the mountain to find the Gorons, meet their leader, and get the stone?"

"Yes, young hero," Impa said, kneeling in front of him.

"All right," he said, grinning. "It doesn't sound hard, I'll do it!"

"Good luck," Impa said, standing up. She walked away, moving behind him, then disappeared with a flash, leaving Link to figure out how he was to manage all of this.


End file.
